1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a wheel braking controller of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, there has been developed a wheel braking controller of a motorcycle of a “drive-by-wire” type which electrically detects the amount of operation of a brake operation unit such as a brake lever and controls a wheel based on the amount of detection and the driving state of the vehicle.
There has been known such related art wheel braking controller of a vehicle which has a channel switching unit switching channels of a brake fluid and a hydraulic pressure generator generating a hydraulic pressure based on the electrically detected amount of operation of a brake operation unit and the driving state of the vehicle, and controlling braking of a wheel of wheel braking control means by the hydraulic pressure (For instance, see JP-A No. 2005-212680.
FIGS. 1 and 3 of JP-A No. 2005-212680 will be described below.
In FIGS. 1 and 3, a brake device has a brake operation unit 2 including a brake lever, a master cylinder 3 generating a hydraulic pressure of a brake fluid by operation of the brake operation unit 2, a channel switching unit 8 connected to the master cylinder 3 via a pipe, a hydraulic pressure modulator 6 connected to the channel switching unit 8 via a pipe, and a pair of brake calipers 4 and 4 connected to the hydraulic pressure modulator 6 via a pipe.
The channel switching unit 8 and the hydraulic pressure modulator 6 are mounted on the frame of a vehicle body via mounting members such as brackets. The mounting members are necessary for the channel switching unit 8 and the hydraulic pressure modulator 6. The number of parts is thereby increased.
An object of the present invention is to improve a wheel braking controller which can reduce the number of parts and can be easily mounted on a vehicle body.